The Sister
by sharx
Summary: The nationals are drawing closer, but a new regular is coming and it so happens to be a girl and sakuno's sister?
1. Chapter 1

**The Sister – Chapter 1 **

My first POT fanfic, not that good, idea is not that good as well so feel free to review since it helps me A LOT. Lame fanfic name but it's just temporary (I hope). Most characters actually go out of character sometimes so beware of that.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE FO TENNIS CHARACTERS NOR THE PLOT. **

Seigaku: the best tennis school in the whole of Japan. That's where Ryoma Echizen son of "God of Tennis" Nanjiroh Echizen attends. As the days drew closer to the nationals, the regulars found themselves working overtime every day. Inui's juice was drunk so many times it somehow became okay (surprisingly). It's been a hard day's work and everyone was lying on the ground. They all thought of the same thing, which was winning the Nationals. No matter what they did they HAD to do that (a/n you know how competitive they are xD). Coach Ryuzaki stepped into the tennis courts. They all startled and quickly sat up. Her granddaughter was trialing just a few footsteps behind her, her long braids were bouncing up and down and her face was blushing like mad.

Coach Ryuazaki was holding a clipboard.

"As you all know the Nationals aren't really that far away, and I have already started to put you in the slots of what matches you're going to play, so you better behave and you'll get the spot that you want" She explained

"Mada Mada dane" Ryoma sighed

He knew he would always get the single spot, no matter what.

"Another quick announcement, tomorrow a new transfer student is coming and will be joining the regulars. I have personally seen them play a match and I decided to let them in our team as it would benefit us tremendously"

The 10 mouths (including Inui's and Sakuno's) dropped.

" A NEW REGULAR?" Momoshiro exclaimed

"ISN'T 8 MORE THAN ENOUGH?~"

"I'm the coach so no discussion, the individual is good and might as well beat down all of you."

"BUT BUT BUT… THERE'S NO WAY" Eiji complained

"If I say so, you must listen. I'm coach. So end of discussion, you're dismissed"

Sakuno trailed behind her grandma waving to the 9 opened mouth males who stood in front of the tennis court.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NEW REGULAR? EVEN THOUGH SHE'S COACH DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO ANYTHING SHE LIKES AND IT'S CLOSE TO FINALS" Momo complained again.

"Ne, Momo-chan I guess we'll find out tomorrow then~"Fuji said with his calm face.

As the 9 males walk into the sunset complaining and their hearts full of wonder of whom it would be.

**-The next day-**

A dark figure stepped into Seigaku, lowering the cap the individual was wearing. Without noticing many students were staring and pointing. As the being flung their bag back to a more comfortable position, they walked towards the tennis court.

As they stepped in the court all 9 eyes turned towards the individual

"Echizen I challenge you"

Ryoma calmly walked towards the free courts

"Sure, bring it on"

"Echizen's Serve"

Ryoma laughed under his breath, throwing the ball up high in the air and hits it at the highest point. Slamming it down to the opposite court, the visitor returned it swiftly. As they passed the ball to andfrom each other the game got more intense.

Ryoma had to admit, he was struggling, he was trying to hit his Drives but the stranger was preventing him from that. How the hell did the person do that, they must have high skills he thought. He soon was getting tired and couldn't stand it but he couldn't give up _I must find his/her weakness. _

"Ochibi, you won't find my weakness. YET." She slammed the ball down.

"GAME TO VISITOR"

All regulars mouth just dropped and black aura circling them. Fuji's eyes opened. He was smiling lightly.

"OY WHO ARE YOU STOP RAIDING SEIGAKU YOU STRANGER" Momo shouted

The stranger took off her cap long auburn hair flowed down.

"I'm no stranger I'm Yumi Ryuzaki, sister of Sakuno Ryuzaki and Seigaku's

_**New Regular**_"

WHOO. So how was it? Too short maybe? Please review and tell me~ I need all the feedback I can get since I'm still new to POT fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the last reviews and favourites on my story I do appreciate it a lot! I'm currently in class writing this so please excuse for really bad grammar because I'm trying to multitask with listening and writing this.

Keep review and rating~~~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POT OR THE CHARACTERS

"Yumi Ryuzaki?"

Yumi nodded her had and replied curtly

"Yup, that's my name, my grandma haven't told you I was joining yet? I suppose not then I shall introduce myself, I'm Yumi Ryuzaki as you guys know, I'm a third year in middle school, I went abroad to study since I was born, but my little sister wanted to come back so she did whilst I didn't, I have won numerous junior competitions in the US but yet I suck at English. Nice to meet you all!"

All the regulars just stood there.

"Hello?" Yumi was scared that she had scared them to death.

Fuji stepped forward.

"Oh hi I'm Fuji nice to meet you~!"

"Oh I've heard of you guys my grandma already introduced you guys to me already(a/n I just said that to avoid anymore introductions as you guys know the characters extremely well I assume.), so it was that ochibi I beat just know huh?" Yumi walked towards ryoma

Ryoma could feel himself blushing, he never been so intimidated by a older member before. He took a feel deep breaths and kept his cool composure. "what do you want old hag?"

"oohh, calling me old hag here, you got guts kid" Yumi smiled.

She finally understood why her baby sister liked this kid so much, his charisma was just way too much even for her to handle.

Coach Ryuzaki stepped in and ruined Yumi's thoughts.

"I see you have all met my granddaughter Yumi, she'll be joining us in the upcoming nationals. You better treat her well, she is kind of scary when she comes to guys, she can beat 5 down by her own" the coach explained.

Eiji felt his heart going faster. Wait he thought. There is no way I would fall for this girl, she is way too annoying for my liking. He quickly thought of something else and focused on the speech coach was giving.

"So now Inui will introduce today's exercise"

Inui walked forward and faced the regulars

"So today we're going to train with the coloured balls again like last time (a/n I couldn't think of an exercise LOL so I decided to use this one cuz it was one of my favourites). I will explain it for the Yumi today. So the balls will come out of the machine and the balls have 3 colours Red Blue and Green. You have to hit them according to the colour and hit the cone (the same colour as the ball). Of course the usual punishment of the Inui Juice of you hit one of the coloured balls to it's wrong cone."

Fear replaced the listening faces of the regulars.

"Let's start Momo and Eiji"

Soon after 15 mins the sound of things being knocking down can be heard. One by one the regulars went to the tap areas to flush down the Inui Juice flavour. They all began to slowly go back to the courts with worn out faces.

"The last one Yumi."

Yumi cheered on herself in her mind and slowly whispered

"Gambate"

As she approached to the court, the people began buzzing.

"I'm betting she'll have to drink it after 20 balls" Momo started

Everyone fell silent

"GUYS COME ON?"

"Have you seen her play" the viper hissed.

His usual cool face has turned to fear.

"What do we have here, the snake being scared?" Momo mocked

"Nnnnoooooo what I jjjjuuussttt sssaaiiiddd ifff youuu guysssss seeeeennnn her pllyaayyyyy yet" he shaked

As the balls flew out of the machine Yumi kept her focus. One by one she tackled the balls to the correct cones and not losing her confidence with Inui's fake calls. After a while no balls flew out anymore.

"Yumi you have finished all the balls Good Job!"

Yumi sighed under her breath; she had to admit it was hard. Inui's fake calls actually affected her but she knew she couldn't lose her cool. All the other regulars ran to her and started asking her endless questions.

"How did you do that"

Although Yumi liked the attention she knew she couldn't show off, it was an easy task and a lot of people could do it. She had to keep reminding herself that. Suddenly a blind shot hit her head, she felt sudden pain and a voice replayed in her mind again.

"_You're not good enough, stop showing off" _

Before she knew it she collapsed to the ground

Her eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them, she saw her grandma's face straight away.

"Is it that again?" she immediately asked.

Yumi nodded. It was that voice again, whenever she did well or such she would hear that voice again telling her that she wasn't good enough and not to show off. She knew who to blame, when she was 6 and started to train for tennis her coach had said that to her. It was true she was showing off and was actually terrible at tennis (at the time). So yumi knew it was only herself to blame. When she started to get better and won competitions and got recognition the voice of the coach echoed in her head. Her grandma always said it was because she was afraid to fall some day and the recognition she earned herself would fall.

The regulars were confused. Nobody knew what was happening. Coach stepped up  
"Yumi's fine I know you were all worrying about her. Training ends here today so you guys are dismissed."

Eiji couldn't believe himself.

-Flashback-

"EIJI EIJI YUMI COLLAPSED!" kawamura ran to him

Forgetting about Inui's juice taste still in his mouth, he ran to the courts. He quickly positioned himself next to her and staring at her.

"….. what are you doing?" coach ryuzaki stood at the back of him.

"oh sorry!" Eiji stressed.

-End Flashback-

Eiji sighed he couldn't believe he lost his cool. He couldn't help but think of her. He shook his head once more.

_EIJI NO!_

As everyone was about to leave a girl with two pigtails ran towards the court.

"ONEEEE CHANNN!"

Yumi turned around, and surely there was her baby sister.

"Sakuno! How are you?"

Almost immediately the two sisters started to catch up.

Ryoma who was just packing up his stuff, kept staring at them, his eyes flashed with jealousy.

_I can't believe it, why she so close to Ryuzaki? AND she's so good at tennis? What? _

Ryoma realized he was losing his cool.

"Mada Mada Dane" he said

Just to make sure his cool side came back.

He walked into the sunset thinking of her, and how he could destroy her sister.

Meanwhile back at the court:

"So Sakuno, what's with your crush on that ochibi?"

"WWWHHHHHAAATT? Onee chan you know I don't like him"

"Don't lie to me, I've known you for so long, I know perfectly when you're lying or not."

"Well, it's not like he'll like me anyways."

"You never know dear sakuno" Yumi suddenly said in English

"You never know…"


End file.
